The present invention relates to a hole drilling device and, more particularly, a device having application in the area of woodworking in which precise dowel joints are of prime importance.
Power drills are very old and usually are in the form of a drill press or electric hand drill. Various patents in the prior art relate to a portable drill and the attachments associated therewith. Some examples of the state of the art in this area appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,922,532; 2,625,063; 2,709,380; 2,737,065; 2,973,673; 3,060,769; and 3,890,058.
The basic shortcoming in designs of the prior art have related to an absence of a device capable of providing precise dowel joints in woodworking operations. Pre-cut and machined dowels are available in the market; however, due to the unavailability of an economical machine for the making of precise dowel joints in the area of woodworking, most of the people in their houses, and carpenters in their wood shops avoid the use of making dowel joints or, alternatively, the use of conventional drills. The present device is intended to change the above in that it will serve to drill perfect dowel joints in a matter of seconds. Futher, the use of the present device is practical in use for a large sized workpiece.
It is noteworthy as to how few efforts in the prior art in attaining the above have been successful. Accordingly, it is necessary, in order to attain the most beneficial function, to attain a device capable of providing precise dowel joints, even if operated by an unskilled person in the woodworking craft. Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to the above long-felt need in the art.